the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mirabelle Ervine
Mirabelle Ervine é uma maga elemental Bretã e Feiticeira Mestre do Colégio de Winterhold, respondendo diretamente ao Arquimago Savos Aren. Mirabelle tem um papel importante na campanha do Colégio de Winterhold. Ela é autora de História Sendo a Feiticeira Mestre, ela é encarregada das operações diárias do colégio, já que os deveres do Arquimago o mantém ocupado. Entre seus deveres, ela é responsável por receber os novos alunos do colégio. Dando-lhe túnica, mostrando os aposentos e dando uma volta pelo exterior do Colégio. Personalidade Mirabelle não é próxima a muitas pessoas exceto Savos Aren, o Arquimago, mas ela é respeitada por quase todos os membros do colégio. Ela é uma mulher rígida e passa a maior parte de seu tempo lendo livros. Itinerário Ela dorme entre 3h e 8h todas as dias em seu quarto no segundo andar do Salão da Realização, na ala sudoeste. Ela começa cada dia com um café da manhã de uma hora e depois entra no Salão dos Elementos e perambula por duas horas. Às 11h, ela se dirige para o pátio por cinco horas, onde costuma ler Em Oblivion ou apenas passeia. Ao meio-dia, ela tem um almoço de uma hora no Salão da Realização e retorna ao pátio. Até o final da tarde, às vezes ela faz intervalos do ar frio e se aquece no Salão da Realização ou no Salão da Aprovação. Às 16h, ela retorna ao Salão de Realização e caminha, até seu jantar de uma hora às 18h, que ela desfruta com Sergius Turrianus em seu quarto no Salão da Aprovação. Ela passa as noites no Salão da Realização, comendo ou perambulando, até a hora normal de dormir às 3 da manhã. Equipamento * Túnica de Aprendiz em Alteração * Botas * Livro Em Oblivion Feitiços Não é surpresa que, para alguém em sua posição, ela é bem treinada nas artes arcanas e conhece uma grande variedade de feitiços ela usará em combate, das seguintes escolas: * Destruição - Fireball, Firebolt e Flame Cloak. * Restauração - Fast Healing and Steadfast Ward. * Alteração - Stoneflesh. * Conjuração - Conjure Flame Atronach. Interações Juntar-se ao Colégio Quando Faralda permite que o jogador cruze a ponte, encontrando Mirabelle, que está conversando com Ancano. Após o termino da discussão, o jogador pode falar com ela para receber seu novo equipamento; um Capuz do Novato, uma Túnica do Novato e Botas, levando-o para uma volta para conhecer o exterior colégio. Revelando o Desconhecido Quando questionada sobre o Cajado de Magnus, ela responde que o Sínodo esteve recentemente no Colégio; procurando artefatos mágicos, e que davam a impressão de "eles estavam atrás de algo importante em algum lugar", e ela avisa o jogador que o Sínodo foram para Mzulft, se quiser procura-los. Quando ficar claro que apenas o Cajado de Magnus pode prevenir uma possível catastrofe no Colégio, Mirabelle will suddenly become central to your goals. During Revealing the Unseen, she will provide valuable information, even if she doesn't seem to realize it. When you ask her if she knows anything about the staff, she'll remark: "Well now that's an odd question. Why in the world would you be asking?" If you tell her that the Arch-Mage said she mentioned the staff, she will confirm: "I see. Well yes, I suppose I did mention it, though I'm not sure what he expects me to tell you. I only brought it to his attention a few months back when the Synod showed up here looking for it. They were apparently under the impression we were keeping it in a closet somewhere." If you say it may be connected to the Eye of Magnus, she will be puzzled: "The "Eye of Magnus"? I can appreciate that this... thing, this Orb... It's very impressive. Very unique, and definitely worth studying. But let's not jump to any conclusions, or assign it importance beyond what we're certain of." To this you can (1) mention the Augur of Dunlain, to which she'll respond with a warning: "The Augur? Just what have you gotten yourself involved in? Whatever is going on, whatever you're up to... Be very careful"; or, (2) press her about the staff, to which she'll yield: "Well, it's said to be very powerful. Has the capacity to store an incredible amount of magical power, as the story goes. But it's more myth than anything at this point. I've no doubt that it actually exists, but no one has seen it in what, decades? Longer? I'm not sure. The only time I've heard it mentioned was when those Synod characters showed up some months ago looking for it." Either way, you can then ask about the mysterious Synod, provoking: "Mages based out of Cyrodiil. They fancy themselves the Imperial Authority on magic these last few hundred years. My understanding is that all they really do is make noise in an attempt to curry favor from the Emperor. Lots of politics, little magic. I was quite surprised to find them on our doorstep. They seemed amiable enough, but their line of questioning made me... uneasy. It became clear they're trying to hoard powerful artifacts, looking to consolidate power." When you ask if no one at all knows where the staff is, Mirabelle answers: "No one here does. The Synod seemed convinced it was somewhere in Skyrim. They inquired about the ruins of Mzulft, but that's all I remember. It sounded like they were heading there, though they were rather secretive about why. I suppose if you're intent on looking for the staff, there's a chance they might be in Mzulft yet. Just don't expect them to be cooperative." Lastly, she will tell you a bit more about the Staff of Magnus when you ask her if she can: "I'm not really sure. Made and used by Magnus himself, if you believe those sorts of things. I believe I've heard it said that it's the only thing that could adequately contain his power. The sort of embellishment wizards of ancient times loved to make." If you approach her again she will greet you with: "Have you managed to track down the Synod, or the Staff of Magnus?" "It's like a ward, but who's casting it?" When you return to the College with the location of the staff, you will find the Hall of the Elements sealed off by an unknown force and Mirabelle attempting to puzzle-out the scene with Savos Aren: Mirabelle will then proceed to cast a spell on the barrier and Savos will assist her. When it's down, Mirabelle will rush into the room along with Savos. If you talk to her during this period she will only repeat: "We need to find out what Ancano's up to." When you reach Ancano, the following scene takes place: Contenção Após Ancano matar Savos Aren, Mirabelle envia o jogador para procura-lo, assim como destruir as Anomalias Mágicas que estão infestando Winterhold. After the white explosion, you'll awake to Mirabelle addressing you as the quest Containment initiates: "Are you all right? Can you walk? I need you on your feet. We're in trouble here." When you recover a bit, you'll see her sitting down, leaning against a pillar, obviously shaken. After telling her you're fine, she'll continue: "Ancano is doing something with that thing... the Eye. We can't stop him! I haven't seen Savos since the explosion. He must've been blown clear, and he may be injured. I need you to find the Arch-Mage, and I need you to do it quickly. Get moving!" When you ask her what happened, she'll assure you: "I'll be fine. I just need a minute to catch my breath. Find Savos..." When you return to the College later in the quest, you will find Mirabelle inside the Hall of the Elements, obviously feeling better. She'll ask you: "Well? Is everything out there all right?" When you assure her Winterhold is safe, she'll remark: "Wish I could say the same for us. Tolfdir and I can try and keep this contained. You need to get your hands on the Staff of Magnus. Now." If you ask 'Why me?', she'll explain: "I've got to stay here, to see if we can get to Ancano and stop this. I need someone I can trust to do it. Besides, you're the one having all of these visions, aren't you?" Asked if she thinks the staff will help, she'll remind you: "You were told to find it, weren't you? If the stories about the staff are true, if it really can absorb a tremendous amount of power, maybe we can break through Ancano's magic." When you tell her you're off to Labyrinthian, she will stutter: "What? Are you... Are you sure? The staff is there? That can't be a coincidence." To whatever you say next, she'll reply: "The Arch-Mage./Savos. Before... before he died.", followed by: "He... He gave me something just a little while ago. He told me it was from Labyrinthian, and that I would know what to do with it when the time came. I think... I think he meant this for you, then. I'm not sure why, but there was something very personal about it for him. Also, I think you should take this amulet. It belonged to Savos, but I think would do you the most good now. Take it, and get out of here. Bring back that staff before Ancano brings the whole College down around us." With this, she will give you Savos Aren's amulet and add: "If we can't stop this, what happens to the rest of Skyrim?" The Staff of Magnus initiates here. When you return from Labyrinthian, Tolfdir will meet you outside the College to sadly report Mirabelle's death: "She... She didn't make it. When it was clear we were going to have to fall back, she stayed behind and made sure the rest of us were all right." Mirabelle’s body is never found and most College members will prefer not to talk about her from this point, although Drevis Neloren may ask when he greets you: "Have you seen Mirabelle around? I know she's dead, but I thought... Well, I thought she might stop in and say hello anyway." Faralda too may mention her after you've become Arch-Mage: "And to think, Mirabelle questioned my allowing you into the College. I can just imagine the look on her face now." O Cajado de Magnus Seguindo os acontecimentos de "Contenção", e dizendo à ela que o Cajado de Magnus está no Labirintiano, Mirabelle dará ao jogador a aldrava da porta para entrar no Labirintiano, assim como o Amuleto de Savos Aren. Quando o jogador retornar do Labirintiano em posse do Cajado, pode perguntar a Tolfdir onde está Mirabelle; ele dirá ao jogador que ela se sacrificou para levar os outros para segurança, fora do colégio. Ao final da campanha, Tolfdir substituirá Mirabelle como Feiticeiro Mestre. Missões * Juntar-se ao Colégio de Winterhold * Revelando o Desconhecido * Contenção * O Cajado de Magnus Curiosidades * Mirabelle is voiced by Mozhan Marnò. * Mirabelle is the author of Per Your Requests, a note to Riften court wizard Wylandriah in reply to a supposed letter she sent to the College of Winterhold. * Mirabelle was supposed to play a part in the quest Hitting the Books. Originally, Savos Aren would send you to Mirabelle for further advice on the find in Saarthal. She was then supposed to follow you up to Urag for a brief conversation. All this was skipped, so the following lines can never be heard: : "Yes, from what I've heard I expect Tolfdir will be occupied for some time. Hmm, that is a problem, isn't it? I suppose someone else will need to look after the Apprentices for now." : "Well, perhaps it's time for some independent study. Check with Urag gro-Shub in the Arcanaeum. See if he's aware of any references to this... thing that you and Tolfdir found. I'd like to know as much as we can about it." : Urag: "Here's something to consider, Mirabelle. "Night of Tears", by Dranor Seleth. Old book, one I'd forgotten about. This thing here... it might be what the book was about." : Mirabelle: "I don't see the relevance." : Urag: "He proposed that the real reason Saarthal was fought over by the Elves and the Nords was because something was unearthed there." * Additional dialogue was also recorded for Mirabelle when you return from Mzulft during Revealing the Unseen. You were originally intended to report back to her about the fate of the Synod researchers: : Topic: "I found the Synod in Mzulft. They're dead." : Mirabelle: "Really? Well, I do recall warning them it might not be the safest of locations. I hope this doesn't become a problem for us. Were you able to learn anything?" : Topic: "You don't care that they're dead?" : Mirabelle: "I warned them it might be dangerous. It's not my fault they didn't listen. As long as the Synod don't blame us for this mess, I have more pressing matters to deal with." : Topic: "I found notes about a crystal, and the Oculory in Mzulft." : Mirabelle: "Hmm. I can't say I've any idea what they were up to. Have you found this observatory? You might be able to learn something from it. Keep looking, but be careful." : Topic: "They were trying to perform some sort of experiment, I think." : Mirabelle: "I can't imagine what that might be, but if it's safe, you might see if they were successful. You could get some useful information about whatever they were up to. Sounds like it won't be of use to them now, anyway." Aparições Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Colégio de Winterhold Categoria:Skyrim: Mulheres Categoria:Skyrim: Bretões Categoria:Bretões